Wondering
by Rockin'Rebel08
Summary: Salima ponders over her relationship with a certain someone after awaking early in the morning.


Hey everyone thanks for stopping by to read my first story in a very looooonnngggg time.. ; Writers' block kicks hard butt…

Only Ra knows the torture these characters would go through if I owned Beyblade. -sigh-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wondering

It was rather cold this particular morning when Salima awoke in bed to the sound of a ringing alarm clock. Groggily, she reached with a pale arm to gently turn off the device. Annoyance gone, Salime proceeded to curl back underneath the blankets until the sound of the shower made itself known. Yawning, Salime threw back the covers and stretched, allowing the little light shining through the window to warm her skin. Sitting up, she let her bare feet fall over the edge of the bed, her toes brushing against the carpeted floor as her hands rested flat against the mattress. Tilting her head to the side, she gave the bathroom door a fond look.

Salima knew who was inside the shower all too well. It was only natural as she sometimes awoke beside him, kissed his lips, nuzzled against his strong compact body, made him a home cooked meal, accompanied him to his training sessions when she had time to spare, and fell asleep in his arms almost every night. She smiled at some of the memories that resurfaced in her mind and as a warm contented feeling began to spread across her chest she rose from the bed, stepping lightly on the cool, hardwood flooring until she stood before the bathroom her palms pressed gently against the white door. A pale hand gently turned the door knob and pushed the door open.

Once inside Salima softly closed the door behind her, and chanced a look in the fogging mirror. She was the true definition of a person that hated morning, and her hair went out of its way to prove that fact right. Her left cheek was red as she had opted to lying her head against her arm instead of the soft pillow. Sleep made itself known in the corners of her grey, half lidded eyes. Reaching up she thumb away the substance, washed her hands and brushed her hair. Salima gave herself another look in the mirror and smiled.

She found her obsessiveness to please her companion silly. She had tried to place so much effort in satisfying another's interest, something she would not normally do though she recalled years before that she had gone out of her way to dress like a model to impress a certain Chinese blader, but as fate would have it, they were both separated before whatever between them could blossom into something radiant. When she finally found him again, he was happily in love with a childhood friend of his, and Salima was crushed, but she congratulated him on finding his happiness anyway.

Salima missed Ray dearly, but she avoided him as much as she could. Any time spent with him would lead to an uncomfortable silence and ended with her muttering a quick "cya around" before hurrying off with the other calling after her.

Salima shook her head. Depressing herself was not what she needed to do right now. So instead of lingering on past dream, she began peeling off her pajamas and undergarments one after the other. Reaching to opening the shower door, her cheeks began to blush a furious red. She had seen him naked many times before but it was her first time taking the iniative. It made her nervous and as grey orbs fell on the pale male form chiseled to divine perfection, she almost turned on her heels, gathered her clothes ,and dove straight for the safety of the sheets. Instead she willed herself to step inside and close the door.

The male in front of her had his back turned, his fingers massaging shampoo through two tones of hair color and against his scalp, the movements causing the muscles of his back to rise and fall causing the water running down the smooth skin to redirect its route to flow down his slim waist and the small of his back and over his nicely muscled and shapely.......

Salima blushed furiously at her perverted thoughts. Over the past few months those thoughts seemed to worsen from innocent thoughts of her partner dressed in shining armor, riding upon a white stallion with his piercing red eyes striking fear into his opponent's soul to imagining him lying along Cleopatra's bed, a golden crown adorning his head and a lush green leaf covering the area that was oh so more than just 'important.'

She shook her head yet again and proceeded to announce her presence by wrapping her arms around the strong male in front of her, the body tensing for a moment before slowly relaxing again. Wet or dry his body felt nice to lean against almost like a brick wall but smooth and slightly softer in comparison. Nuzzling her cheek into his back she smiled.

It confused her, this relationship between herself and her partner. A simple night of sex was all it was suppose to be between them. It had started with a simple gaze during Hilary's Valentine's Day Extravaganza. Salima had thought the years after their first meeting had blessed him well in looks and personality, which he surprisingly had more of. Those thoughts grew a bit sexual with the influence of drinks. Well into the night during a tedious game of truth-of-dare Salima caught the gaze of crimson blood and the two caught fire. Later that night it happened and that was supposedly the end of the story.

But here they were….

Still clinging to the sexual and maybe emotional bond between them. Perhaps it was her fault for being angry at his queer silence, for feeling nervous about the dirty little secret between them, or for feeling guilty because she knew and whole heartedly acknowledged that her supposed friend Hilary had been in love with her partner for one and a half years and despite it all he bat not an eye. Her emotions would always take her back to him and a couple of months later, it had happened again and afterwards, it ceased to stop.

The sex was great, that was something Salima couldn't lie about less she be struck with a lightning bolt a thousand times over, but lately it left her feeling half full.

So deep in thought Salima didn't notice the male turning around in her arms until pink full lips brushed against her ear, sending shivers down her spine as they murmured.

"Feeling lonely already?"

Grey orbs looked deep into red and another shiver ran down Salima's spine at the possessiveness in those hungry eyes, the same possessiveness that questioned her short shorts and skirts and forbade her to go to clubs alone or to attend gatherings where the population leaned in favor of the males. It was this behavior that left her so confused on how to view the bond between them, so confused that she couldn't help voicing it.

"Where do we stand…?"

Crimson irises looked her over for a long moment. Her partner's brow narrowed slightly as he read through her like an opened book and suddenly Salima found herself pushed against the shower wall as lips crashed down on hers in a fierce kiss, a skillful tongue working her mouth and leaving her mind muddled and knees weak. She leaned against the taller body as fingers trailed through her long mane of hair.

She was breathless from the kiss but still a little hurt. He had avoided the question and sought to reignite last night's fire. She closed her eyes and rest her head against his shoulder, her arms wrapping around the lean waist. The soothing feeling of hot water pelting her skin put her at ease a little, but those familiar lips against her ear again made her forget about peace immediately.

"We'll see… where this takes us Sal.."

With that he kissed her forehead and slowly stepped out of the shower, leaving Salima there staring after him with an even more confused expression than before. What exactly was the 'this' that her partner was referring to? He was always perceptive… so perceptive that Salima thought he made have inherited his mother's sensitivity, if she processed any. She leaned against the shower door pressing her fingers against her lips as she let the male's words replay in her mind. A daring smile crossed her lips as she heard the distant sound of the bathroom door opening and closing.

"Kai…. Why are you always so… exhilarating?

Yes exhilarating.. Though Kai Hiwatari confused her to no ends, she found a thrill in trying to figure out his words, the personality he kept hidden, the enigma of his love that rivaled that of Atlantis. In the end, she was simply a puppy that couldn't get enough of that tasty kibbles and bits.

_____________________

R & R please!


End file.
